


sword of songs

by goldenheure



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, PILLS RATTLING, all i do is write phantom AUs, it keeps me sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: what it says on the tin baby!!! drama and swords and yearning!
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	sword of songs

This was the best case scenario. Not being decommissioned (read: shattered or harvested) was something that every gem hopes for once they no longer serve their original purpose.

Pearl didn’t. Her diamond, Pink Diamond, the supreme being that defined her existence was gone. Shattered, according to Homeworld. But she knew the truth. Pink’s identity was gone. She was free. Before tricking everyone into thinking she was shattered, she gave Pearl a choice: stay and fight with her or go home.

She went home. As much as she loved her Diamond, she knew that as long as she stayed, she wasn’t truly changing. She’d still be unwaveringly loyal, whether she was Rose Quartz, her rebellious alter ego, or Pink Diamond, her owner. She figured some time apart would help.

———

The warp pad lit up as Pearl warped into the Pink Diamond Conservatory. A memorial to Pink’s reluctance to shatter or discard imperfect gems. Instead of living out eternity as dust, Pink’s former subjects could carry on here.

Two other pearls approached her, belonging to Blue and Yellow Diamond, respectively.

”Pink’s Pearl! You’re back.” Blue Pearl sighed, in awe of her old friend.

”Yes, she’s returned, obviously forgetting her role. You’re late. Holly Blue is _very_ impatient!” Yellow Pearl cried.

”I’m sorry. The warps were busy, but I’m here now. What’s the issue?” Pearl said.

”Well, if you’d have been on time, then you’d know that we’re putting on a show for _the Diamonds!_ Ever since your Diamond.. you know, they’ve taken on the selfless task of caring for the Conservatory.” Yellow Pearl gushed. “We’ll recant the tale of two star-crossed quartz lovers.”

”Yes, it’ll be lovely.” Blue Pearl said, leading the other two down the hall to a room. She tapped a touchscreen and the doors opened, Holly Blue and various other gems milling around inside.

”Pink’s Pearl! There you are. The Diamonds are almost here. You don’t need to do anything, thank the stars. Just look nice.” The agate said, exasperated.

”Okay, I can do that.” Pearl replied. Was this how she was going to spend eternity? Standing around and looking nice?

She decided to warm up her sword fighting skills with an Amethyst, who gladly obliged. She bodied the gem, of course. Not to brag.

———

Over time, Pearl had become a reputable figure amongst the high society gem ecosystem. “The Renegade,” as they’d affectionately called her. Her performances were nothing compared to the true battles she’d fought to defend her Diamond. Her Rose.

But she wasn’t hers, or anyone else’s. And that’s what hurt. She wanted someone to be hers.

Jasper echoed the sentiment. She was aware of Pearl’s status, watching her beneath her ballet flats, through mirrors, hungry eyes taking in her adept performances. How she longed to be someone Pearl would notice.

She could’ve been awarded a Pearl. In fact, she’d had one, but it didn’t feel right. She didn’t want someone to love her and care for her because of obligation. She wanted a true connection—something forbidden. Even during the war, when she’d had her quartz companions, she still felt lonely. The aching in her chest couldn’t be assuaged, it seemed.

Until Pearl noticed her.


End file.
